The Wager
by Emy16
Summary: It's their 6th year at Hogwarts and Draco makes a bet he can't get out of. What happens when he breaks the rules and falls in love?
1. The Wager

"It's not you, it's me. Things just are not working out between us right now, you know what I mean?"

Draco Malfoy was at his soon to be ex-boyfriend's manor, but the break up was not going as smoothly as Draco had hoped it would.

"What do you mean? Things were just fine last week when I was screwing your brains out!" Blaise Zabini half screamed half cried, "But, oh no, I see. You just wanted me for a summer shag buddy. I thought I meant more to you then that, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes. That was what he had wanted when he had asked Blaise out at the beginning of summer holiday, but Blaise obviously failed to see that, or he was just having another one of his famous mood swings. He was so gay.

"It's not like that, Blaise. It's just, you know, school's starting next week and I don't want to be tied down…" Draco tried to explain nicely but was clearly not getting any where with it. He was never very good at these sorts of things. Caring about other peoples' feelings was just not the way a Malfoy worked. He wanted the pleasure of a relationship not the emotions.

"Tied down? Come on Draco, it's not like I'm keeping you away from anyone. Hogwarts doesn't give you very many options. The only other guy I can think of is that Seamus Finnigan. You're not thinking of leaving me for him?"

"You know Blaise if you ever took your eyes off me you would know you're wrong. In fact there are quite a few gays at Hogwarts. And I could have my pick of guys, gay or straight, if I wasn't with you," Draco said. He was tired of trying to let him down easy, time to get mean.

"Bit cocky aren't you, thinking you can turn straight men gay? I mean you're good, but I doubt you're that good." Inwardly Blaise knew Draco had a point, Draco was quite handsome with his sleek silver blonde hair and soft pale skin and also his ability to charm just about anyone was amazing and also the reason for him getting out of so many detentions at Hogwarts, but Blaise wasn't about to admit that.

"You don't think so? I seem to remember you saying something a bit different last night. But if you think I'm wrong would you care to make a wager?" Draco asked in his usual drawling voice with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Blaise thought about this for a minute, he loved to gabble and he was quite good at, much better then Draco any ways. Finally he replied, "All right, one hundred galleons say you can't get the guy I'm thinking of to shag by the end of the school year without falling in love with him."

"Fine, I accept your challenge," Draco said smiling while thinking this bet couldn't get easier. But in the back of Draco's mind he knew this was dangerous, gabbling with Blaise, because Blaise was notoriously known for playing dirty. But Draco was confident in his seduction abilities and wasn't about to pass up a chance to get this annoying git off his back and be single again.

"So who's the lucky man?" Draco asked.

There was a long pause where Blaise just put on an evil smile glared at Draco before finally saying the one name Draco was least expecting to hear.

"Harry Potter."


	2. The Train Station

It was pouring down rain and freezing cold when Uncle Vernon dropped Harry off a block away from Kings Cross Station. Harry had decided to spend all of the holiday this year with the Dursleys because despite their rudeness at least it was quiet there, and especially this summer since Dudley had been away at a boxing camp. He needed the time to be alone, to grieve over the lose of his godfather and to cope with the news he received about the prophecy. And it had worked. He had spent most of the summer alone in his room staring at the ceiling thinking and excepting things, and now he was ready to be back with his friends. As he walked into the station fifteen minutes later he was drenched to the bone and shivering half to death. His white t-shirt was sticking to him like another layer of skin, showing off his toned abs and strong pectoral muscles. He walked over to the barrier between platforms nine and ten, turning his head from side to side in search of somebody he knew. Unfortunately the first person he ran into was the last person he wanted to see. Malfoy.

As Draco made his way to platform nine and three quarters he replayed the terms to his and Blaise's bet over in his head. He had to get Potter to shag him, it didn't matter who topped or bottom as long as it got done by the end of the school year. He also had to do this without falling in love. Draco thought this rule was completely unneeded. It was Potter for Merlin's sake. It was bad enough that he had to sleep with him, there was no way he was going to fall in love. And it also had to be done willingly. No rape, Harry had to consent. Draco was fine with all this; he just couldn't see why it had to be Potter of all people. It was going to be damn near impossible to get his worst enemy to get in bed with him. Thinking about all this made Draco very angry and he was starting to regret that he'd even made the bet until he reached the platform where none other Harry Potter himself was standing soaking wet looking like a Greek statue. _Well, well, well. Maybe this won't be that bad after all._

"Good morning Potter. A bit wet, are you?" Draco drawled while looking Harry up and down.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry shot back.

"Touchy, touchy, I didn't mean anything rude Potter,"

"Ha! You? Not rude? Malfoy you lie just about as bad as you play quidditch."

Draco tried his best to stay calm. He had expected this. How else was his mortal enemy supposed to act? He took deep breath and got ready to try again. _Be nice. I must be nice. _Draco took a big step towards Harry so there faces were only inches apart.

Harry was nervous. He had no idea why Malfoy was so close to him. His wand wasn't out and it didn't seem like he was going to hit him so Harry stood his ground. Yet it was still nerve racking being this close, he could feel the warmth radiating off Malfoy's body and could smell the clean sent of the soap he used. And it didn't help that Malfoy was stunningly gorgeous. _It should be illegal for one's foe to be this good looking_, Harry thought to himself.

After standing there in front of each other for almost a minute in front of the platform Malfoy finally broke the silence, "Fine, if you're going to be like that move."

"What?" Harry was caught off guard by Malfoy's abrupt statement.

"Get out of the way. You're blocking the platform," Draco said.

Harry didn't say anything; he just glared at Malfoy and took a step to the side. Meanwhile, further up from where the two boys were standing, Ron and Hermione were watching from behind a pillar.

"What do you think they're talking about standing that close together?" Hermione inquired.

"I don't know, if you would have let me go I could of beat the information out of that little ferret face," Ron said slightly irritated.

"Ron, Harry is a big boy. I'm sure he can handle Malfoy on his own. And trust me if I thought Harry was in any type of trouble I would let you go," Hermione reasoned.

"Yeah well I still don't like your logic. Hey, look Malfoy's leaving."

The two peeked from behind their pillar just in time to see Malfoy walk through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters.

"Can I go talk to Harry now?" Ron asked Hermione sarcastically.

"Oh Ron shut up and go," Hermione said immerging from behind the pillar.

"Hey mate!" Ron shouted.

Harry, who just about to turn and follow Malfoy through the barrier, jumped in surprise when he heard Ron call out to him.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted his two friends as they walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"What were you doing talking to Malfoy?" Ron asked getting straight to the point. Hermione grumbled but it was too late to stop Ron from asking now.

"Oh that?" Harry started, "I have no idea. Malfoy was acting really strange though"

"When is he not?" Ron added with a laugh. Harry joined him and gave a small laugh, but he knew this was different. Malfoy had acted almost civil to him.

"Come on boys let's go get a seat on the train before there aren't any left," Hermione said and practically pushed the two through the seemingly solid barrier.



The three put their luggage up and found an empty compartment. It wasn't empty for long though. Before the train even left the station the compartment was occupied by not only Harry, Ron, and Hermione but also: Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Luna.

As the Hogwarts Express started to pull out of the station Ron and Hermione had to leave and go on prefect duty. The rest talked idly of their summer vacations and gossiped. After about half an hour Ron and Hermione came back and the conversation turned to the D.A.

"I don't see why we need to keep it up," Harry said, "Umbridge is gone and Dumbledore would never give us another teacher like her. Whoever the teacher is this year, they are bound to teach us more then she ever taught."

"That's probably true, but I think we should. Vol-voldemort isn't dead yet so the more training we get the better," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I agree with Hermione. Plus it was fun and Merlin knows we all need that," Ginny added. The rest of the people around the compartment nodded their agreement.

"Well that settles it," Hermione said, "We'll continue the D.A." Everyone seemed fine with this decision. Harry didn't mind so much, but he had kind of been looking forward to having a little bit more time to do things.

The rest of the train ride bent by fairly quickly, the group spent the whole time chatting and playing games of wizards chess. By the time they reached the castle the rain had stopped and Harry could see a rainbow outside his window. Harry took this as a good omen; little did he know how true that was.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. End of the school year, finals, I've been busy. Plus it took me 3 attempts to write this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, all of your praise and advice has been helpful.


End file.
